It's a Wan-derful Life
by ayziks
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle against Vaatu, Raava and Wan realize that their never before realized union of spirit and man has its wonderful moments and limitations that they find out can be overcome because of the power of their combined spirits and love. A slight AU inspired by humanized Waava art. This is a love story rated T. All characters property of Nickelodeon.


**Title:**"It's a Wan-derful Life"  
**Author:** ayziks  
**Rating:** T (Waava intimacy) slight AU conjecture  
**Summary: ** In the aftermath of the battle against Vaatu, Raava and Wan realize that their never before realized union of spirit and man has its wonderful moments and physical limitations that they overcome because of the power of their desire, combined spirits, and love. All characters property of Nickelodeon.

**Authors Notes:** I have seen a lot of very nice Waava art with her in human form. Those beautiful works inspired my story about what could be between them.

...

Wan was utterly exhausted and leaned against a tree in the now empty and sealed portal in the Spirit Wilds. No spirit dared to challenge him as they all migrated into the spirit world, as he was himself half the spirit with Raava, whom all spirits respected, and he and her were like nothing else that this world had ever beheld.

Despite being a new kind of human/spirit, he had been subjected to punishments and energies inflicted by Vaatu, especially that purple ray of concentrated dark energy. that should have killed any other person, but because of his inimitable will, the energies of the harmonic convergence, and his permanent union with Raava, he had withstood it all.

It had been a complete shock to Vaatu, and with that element of surprise, combined with Raava's powers and Wan's first time four element bending, enabled Vaatu's defeat and confinement in the Tree of Time.

"We _did_ it, didn't we?" Wan chuckled in great contentment and relief.

"We did Wan. We did," came a cheerful female voice within him. "And without me killing you like almost happened the first time in the confrontation between your spirit and human friends."

He joked, "It wouldn't be the _first_ time a woman wanted to kill me."

She laughed but became very serious, sounding like she was crying inside, "I am so sorry I had to end it. Vaatu slaughtered your friends. But I had to make a choice. You were worth continuing. I knew there had to be another chance to defeat him. And the others… your friends… Oh, Wan… I… I… couldn't…"

"I know, Raava. They were my friends at one time, but in their hatred and lust for power like I have against the spirits… that _lust_ destroyed them in a blind rage that Vaatu fed off. It wasn't your fault. It was theirs."

"You are so understanding, Wan. That is why you are like no other human in this world. That is why the spirits and the Lion Turtles respect you so."

It was clear to Wan that Raava was feminine and in constant communion with him now. He could feel her feelings, and she his. And those feelings went beyond friendship and respect. He knew that for a fact. The strength of those feelings nearly pulsated within him.

Wan asked, "What do we do now? What is it we have together? Who and what are we now? We can bridge the two worlds because we are the product of the two worlds. But what about _us_, Raava? I do truly love you with all my heart. We aren't just partners… We're…"

He hesitated but a moment, and knew the words. He confessed to her emphatically, "We're _lovers_, Raava."

Raava's inner being soared at his admission, "Yes, Wan. Yes we _are_ lovers. I did not know these feelings were possible for me, Wan, until I learned and experienced the female side of your humanness. We spirits may be immortal, but we have something…_ missing_ inside. Human love makes your mortality bearable because of its intensity and power."

Wan felt great relief that what he felt could be put into words. "Yes, Raava. That's it, that's it exactly. Oblivion can be faced with confidence when you have the love of another you to carry you in the short time we humans have."

Wan could feel her love pouring into him, "I meant it when I said we are 'one forever', Wan. I _do_ love you as a human woman would. Not just my love for mankind that you allowed me to learn through your kindness and thoughtfulness. You were kind to me when no one else would even think of it, and you saved me. You have the Light within you too, Wan, deep in your soul. That is why we could be one. That's what I fused with. But I couldn't let that feeling distract us from what we had to do. Until now. In our victory over darkness."

Wan built on her thoughts, "You let me be more than I could ever think or dream possible, achieve more than any human has ever attained, and redress my mistake in separating you and Vaatu."

Raava noted, "It would have happened Wan, eventually, but I could not have defeated him like that without you. Our union was meant to be. Our love was meant to be, Wan."

Wan scoffed, "I know what you mean. I love you too, Raava. I never thought I would experience a woman's love, because, uh… well…"

Raava laughed within and with him, "Go ahead and say it, dearest, 'that you are such a _scroundrel_, and no one would ever have you'. Well from the start you were a scoundrel, and you are such a_ lovable_ scoundrel."

Wan felt the equivalent of a mental 'wink and nod' from her. It felt good.

The conversation became more personal, "I know men and women have something more than just emotional and spiritual ties together. The urge to be one _physically…"_

Wan quickly tried to dismiss that, "But I have something more than that with you, Raava. I have you always with me. We are one_ constantly._ That's _better_ than the physical, which only lasts a moment."

"But you need _more_. You need that moment. I know what is in you. I know what makes you a man."

He scoffed at her thoughts, "But that is something that we can't ever have, and what we have is so much better. You have _no idea_ what I felt each time you passed through me in my training to gain the mastery of the bending elements. It was like a _million_ times better than any private moment alone with a woman."

"I do know. I felt it for the briefest time too. It was like what you and a real woman would have together," added Raava.

"You_ are_ a real woman. You are actually the spirit of the first women," emphasized Wan.

"Not like a living breathing girl. You can't hold me in your arms, Wan."

"Every living, breathing girl dies, Raava," admitted Wan.

"I would give _everything_ to be a living breathing girl for a moment to give you the happiness you deserve from me."

He tried to reassure her, "But I am hap…"

Raava interrupted, "Not like that. Not like what "I want for _you_. For _us."_

He finally realized what she was actually saying. And wanting.

"Raava. _You_ want this too, don't you? He let that beautiful thought linger. He knew that she felt the need for the physical moments together as real mates.

She said very softly deep within him, "Yes. I do."

He was excited, "How can that be, Raava?"

"Relax and let your mind drift toward just you and me and nothing else."

"That's not hard with you there all the time, where I can reach out at any time."

"If I could blush, I would Wan. Now. Just breathe in and out. In and out."

He went into a kind of hazy trance, and a white fog appeared in front of his eyes. It coalesced into an image of a woman's face. A beautiful smiling woman. The rest of her formed. But it was no illusion. She was truly flesh and blood. Her skin and hair was snowy white, and she had a perfectly shaped body. Her white dress shimmered brightly. In the middle of her forehead was a diamond shape like on her normal kite-like body. She wore a white hair piece, delicately shaped exactly like the top of her spirit form. Her blue tattoo- like markings etched her face, and dress. But Wan realized the those markings were actually on her body, not her dress – surrounding her breasts and framing her rib cage, with the rest of her markings outlining her navel and private parts, accented by a tuft of snow-white hair matching the hair of her head, as they shown through what was a nearly completely shear dress. He could see all of her and it took his breath away.

"Raava? This is you? You're… you're _beautiful."_

"Yes, dearest Wan. This is my human form. Thank you," she said, and she did blush.

"How?" he asked in astonishment.

"Because my fellow spirits willed it for us. For a time, as long as we remained touching, I can exist with you as two joined, not just one united."

"I… I don't understand. How are those things different?" he puzzled.

"It's all right. You don''t have to understand it. Just accept that I am human with you," she said with a wave of affection for him.

He stood up, lifted her off her bare feet, and held her gently in his arms. She had substance, and warmth, and weight. And softness in his arms. She smelled like a fresh field of clover. Her slender, well proportioned legs went on forever. He noticed that the flowing tendrils from her spirit form enveloped him and extended into his body. She was still connected with him spiritually on the inside, but as a human being on the outside.

"Where do you want to go?" he smiled.

"Anywhere you want, Wan," she smiled in return.

He looked around and found a bed of soft clover, next to a brook, with flowers and butterfly-birds wafting to and fro.

"This would be perfect," she smiled demurely, " Did you know Wan, that you are even _more_ handsome through a human woman's eyes than my spiritual vision of you?"

He looked into her deep blue eyes, surrounded by long, blue eyelashes, that sparkled when she smiled at him, and fell in love all over again. She felt his deep emotions, and hugged him while he held her.

As soon as he lay her down, she reached around his neck and pulled him down with her and they began to kiss at first lightly and then more intensely.

"Umm. See… you can't have that with me as just a spirit," she giggled between kisses.

"I have to admit you are convincing me that you are more attractive as a human than a spirit, Raava."

"I like that. You need a little _more_ convincing, I can tell, love."

"Not hardly, with someone as beautiful as you."

"I _want_ to be more beautiful to you."

Her gossamer gown disappeared and what was left was the most beautiful human woman he could ever imagine. Her overall shape, the shape of her bosom, thin waist and cute belly button, and legs were absolutely stunning to him. She could feel his physical desire for her increase. She eased him out of his own simple garb, and they were touching. He couldn't believe her softness and warmth in holding her. By a miracle he didn't understand but accepted, he was really, truly holding a human form of Raava in his arms. Soon they were one in the human sense as well as spiritual sense. It gave them indescribable happiness.

"That's much better," he admitted as both of them joined, and their warmth combined.

"I am glad it is, Wan," she mewed.

Wordlessly they took the next steps together, as their kissing deepened exponentially, and their fervor peaked in unison alone in the Wilds with their sounds of total ecstasy and satisfaction.

"The first ever physical union of spirit and man, Raava," he admitted in their out of breath afterglow.

"So true. Isn't it wonderful?" she kissed him softly. He thrilled from head to toe with that tenderness.

They were totally spent afterwards, and they talked in a typical bedside manner as a normal husband and wife.

Stroking his face, she whispered, "I love you Wan. Until the end of time."

"I love you too, Raava. You have given me everything I ever wanted, and so much more."

"And you have too, Wan. Life as an eternally-battling Light spirit doesn't have many perks, my love. I like life a lot better this way."

They laughed for a very long time, so much that she unexpectedly teared up.

He recognized the reaction as totally human, and soothed her surprised look to her laughing and crying, "Happy, Raava?"

"Yes. I guess this is the way human women get sometimes."

"Weepy?"

"So that's what you call it. Crying and laughing at the same time. I like the happy-sad feeling, Wan. I liked all our feelings today, Wan. And I like what we did together. I couldn't be happier."

"I know you wanted this as much as I did. You knew what we really wanted."

"That's the real benefit of our union, dear, that no humans ever get to experience. We do know what each other wants."

"And needs. Can we do this again?" he asked.

She beamed at him. "Always. Any time we want. Til the end of time. Through every one of your lives. But I also know that I will not be enough for some of your lives. I know that you will sometimes need another's touch besides my eternal presence with in you. It's OK, am not a jealous spirit. I can share you with another human. But if you dally with another spirit,well now, sir, you have got one angry Raava on your hands!"

They laughed together.

"Not in this life, Raava."

She kissed him tenderly. He couldn't believe the softness and warmth of those human lips.

"This is going to be _quite_ a love affair, Raava."

"We haven't even _started_ the good parts yet, Wan!"

"Are there to be children from our union, Raava? Since I know now, we can… uh… truly love as humans do?"

"Not human children, my dearest Wan, but conceived as children they will be. Kind and gentle spirits will be our offspring,. I like dragonfly bunnies the best."

"So be it," he grinned.

They knew their tender loving moment was over for the time being, and they must start their long purposeful journey, I think we better start to explore this new world of mankind and think about how we bring peace to our worlds.

Her beautiful female form shimmered and merged within him. Her image had vanished, but he could feel her once again deep inside like they had never let go of their embrace.

He dressed, ready to move on to their next adventure.

_"Yes this will be quite a love affair. A ten thousand year love affair,"_ he thought, and she felt his thoughts.


End file.
